


Jealousy Isn't Always Green-Eyed

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a fanfic of Calzona where Callie get jealous of Arizona? I would love that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Isn't Always Green-Eyed

“Her…her, her…her.”

Callie’s jaw dropped as practically half the cafeteria went from respected medical professional to total skank in her esteem. First Colleen, her ortho nurse, and now this?

“Hmm…her, her, oh, and her, twice.”

“Okay, that’s Noelle, she’s not even gay,” Callie scoffed, incredulous.

“Well, she was that night,” Arizona replied, casually munching on her carrots.

Who are you?? Callie stared at her wife in disbelief as she continued to rattle off names.

“…Nurse Tia and her sister…but you, know, not at the same time,” Arizona smiled, still eating. Suddenly the beeping of a pager sounded and the blonde looked down. “Oh! My patient is waking up, I gotta go.”

Callie’s face must have shown her distress because Arizona paused as she crossed behind her chair. Leaning down she whispered in her ear, “Relax, Calliope, none of them made me come as hard as you do,” before hurrying away with her lunch tray. Callie stared after her, jealousy mixing with arousal as memories of the night before flooded her mind, the sound of Arizona screaming her name echoing through her head.

An hour later Callie was pacing around an on-call room like a tiger in a cage. She heard the door open and had Arizona pressed against it in less than a second, her mouth pressed against the blonde’s in a bruising kiss as she fumbled with the lock on the door.

“Cal-“ Arizona gasped as Callie’s teeth sank into her neck, her thigh pushing between her legs.

“What are you doing?” she moaned as her hips rolled against Callie’s leg despite her confusion.

“Tell me again,” Callie growled as she moved her lips to Arizona’s pulse point and began to suck the soft skin there. She could feel Arizona’s body moving against hers and pressed her body against hers, her hands pulling at her scrubs.

“Wh-what?” Arizona asked weakly, her eyes fluttering closed. Callie leaned away from her long enough to pull Arizona’s scrub top over her head and toss it over her shoulder, her lips moving from her shoulder to her chest.

“No one makes you feel this good,” Callie prompted as she reached around to free Arizona of her bra, her hands coming up to palm her breasts roughly. Arizona moaned.

“No, Calliope…oh, God, just you,” she replied between breathy moans as Callie pushed her thigh against her pussy, her hands already at the drawstring of her scrub pants. She pushed a hand into her panties and teased her entrance with her fingertips, her eyes on the blonde’s face.

“You’re so wet for me,” she husked, leaning in to catch Arizona’s lower lip between her teeth. Arizona groaned again, louder, and Callie smiled against her mouth. “You’re fucking soaked, Arizona. You want me inside you?”

Arizona whimpered and nodded frantically, her eyes closed and her brow furrowed.

“Say it,” Callie demanded, “Look at me,” she swiped her thumb over Arizona’s clit, making her hips buck.

Arizona opened her eyes and Callie couldn’t help but moan at how dark with lust they were.

“Fuck me,” Arizona rasped, “Calliope, please…I want you inside me.”

Callie smirked and pushed two fingers inside her wife, drawing them almost completely out before sliding them back in again. Arizona arched her back against the door, moaning with abandon. Callie bit her lip and picked up the pace of her thrusts, adding a third finger and rubbing her palm against Arizona’s clit.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Callie breathed, curling her fingers against Arizona as the blonde wrapped one leg around her waist, her hips moving to meet the thrust of her hand against her. She threw her head back, displaying her pale throat, and Callie pressed her mouth against it, feeling the vibrations of Arizona’s moans against her lips.

“Yo te voy a lamer hasta que vengas en mi boca una y mil veces,” Callie husked into Arizona’s ear as she pushed the blonde’s scrub pants down with her free hand and sank to knees in front of her, looking up at her with a devilish grin. Arizona draped one leg over Callie’s shoulder as she leaned forward and flicked her tongue against her clit, circling it while her fingers continued to thrust into her. Arizona groaned again, a string of half-completed sentences stumbling out of her mouth.

“Fuck, I…oh God…Callie…I’m gonna- oh, fuck!” she exclaimed as Callie wrapped her lips around Arizona’s clit and sucked on it roughly, flicking her tongue against it as she did so, her fingers never slowing as they curled against the rough spot inside Arizona. Callie could feel her muscles wrapping around her fingers and fervently kept up her ministrations, sensing the pressure building.

Arizona screamed as she came, drawing out the syllables of Callie’s name, her knees buckling beneath her as her voice echoed in the small room. Callie caught her as she slid down the door and kissed her, smiling against her lips as she continued to whimper and shudder with aftershocks.

“No one makes you come like I do,” Callie repeated as she kissed her again. Suddenly, the sound of a beeper cut through Arizona’s quiet moans and gasps of breath. Callie looked down at her beeper.

“Aw, crap,” she muttered, trying to ignore the persistent throb between her legs. She leaned forward and whispered in Arizona’s ear, “I’ll see you at home, querida.”

Arizona nodded weakly as Callie exited the on call room. Every nurse, surgeon, and aide at the nearby nurses’ station immediately stopped talking and whipped around to pretend they hadn’t just been staring at the door she’d just walked out of. She noticed a red-faced Colleen desperately trying desperately to look casual as she studied a chart at the counter of the station. Callie smirked and sauntered to the elevator, glad for an entirely new set of reasons that she’d married a screamer.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/34393281830/jealousy-isnt-always-green-eyed-calzona-request


End file.
